¡Mía! Parte 1
by Carisol
Summary: [AU]. Él un alfa dominante con actitud y ella una mujer obstinada. Después de un encuentro apasionado y salvaje entre ellos, él deja caer una bomba: es un hombre lobo y ella, según él, su compañera destinada.
1. Chapter 1

**_Los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto. La historias es de J. S. Scott._**

 _Está situado en un mundo alterno._

 _¡A disfrutar del placer! ;)_

* * *

 **...**

Imma care for you

Imma care for you, you, you, you

You make it look like it's magic

'Cause I see nobody, nobody but you, you, you

I'm never confused

Hey, hey

I'm so used to being used

So I love when you call unexpected

 _The Weeknd - Earned It_

 **...**

Olió su aroma al instante en que entró en el edificio. Inhaló profundamente, dejando que su aroma tentador rodara sobre sus sentidos. Su almizcle lo llamaba, dulce y embriagador.

Absolutamente irresistible.

 _¡Mi compañera está aquí!_

Después de 300 años instintivamente conocía la fragancia tentadora que inequívocamente era la suya.

Naruto se detuvo después de entrar en el lujoso hotel, saboreando la seducción erótica que lo tentaba. Su expresión cambió de una de asombro y admiración, a una de un cazador, de un depredador. Cerró los ojos, cada músculo en su cuerpo cada vez más tenso, su polla dura como una roca.

 _Ella tiene que estar aquí._

Él dejó que sus sentidos olfativos establecieran claramente su ubicación. Ella tenía que estar en el salón de baile, asistiendo probablemente al mismo Baile de Beneficio, que lo tenía vestido en un smoking y yendo a una función a la que nunca antes había asistido. Gracias a Dios que había decidido hacer acto de presencia. Nunca antes asistió a una. Esta era su primera vez.

Un cierto instinto lo había llevado a este lugar, hasta su compañera.

Naruto se estremeció cuando abrió los ojos. Era un cambiaformas, su compañera designada era solo para él. Sus instintos animales hicieron que quisiera correr al salón de baile y reclamarla ahora de la manera más elemental. Ella no era consciente de él, pero lo estaba llamado, atrayéndolo hacia ella, haciéndolo un maniaco, solamente por inhalar su tentador aroma.

La inclinación de su lobo luchaba contra su sentido común. Desafortunadamente, el intelecto tuvo que ganar. De ninguna manera, pensó que la demanda de su cuerpo, para clavarla en medio del atestado salón de baile, en el hotel más suntuoso de la ciudad, sería bien recibida. Casi no le importo una mierda. Su cuerpo le exigía que la reclamara; que la tomara antes de que escapara.

Solamente el instinto de conservación que su clase había dominado por siglos, le impidió rastrearla, fijar su cuerpo, y poseerla allí mismo, en el piso del salón de baile. O en una mesa. Independientemente de si el lugar era conveniente.

¡Joder! Estaba perdiendo su mente.

Se obligó a seguir hacia adelante, para dominar a su lobo gruñendo. Intentó obtener el control de su cuerpo, mientras subía la escalera de espiral de dos en dos a la vez, hasta llegar a la cima. Entró en la gran sala, ricamente decorada, con el pecho agitado, los puños apretados, intentando hacerse con el control de su bestia.

Probablemente un centenar de cuerpos, bien vestidos, pululaban alrededor de la habitación, donde había sido colocada unas mesas con abundante buffet y bebidas. Una gran lámpara de cristal hizo que el cuarto chispeara y brillara. El sonido de las risas, de las conversaciones, y de la sensual música, que provenía de una orquesta pequeña que tocaba en vivo; flotó a través de la habitación y del pasillo...

Naruto era consciente de todo, pero al mismo tiempo ajeno a su entorno.

Él estaba de caza.

La vio inmediatamente, sus ojos azules buscaban de izquierda a derecha, deteniéndose bruscamente en la mujer más hermosa que él había visto nunca. Ella era alta, su figura redondeada y generosa. El negro vestido de cóctel ceñido, cubría sus muslos, coqueteando con sus rodillas. La boca de Naruto se hizo agua mientras que admiraba su figura curvilínea y sus gráciles piernas largas. Podía imaginarlas envueltas alrededor de su cintura mientras golpeaba en ella.

Gotas del sudor se formaron en su frente, mientras que casi jadeó por la necesidad de poseerla.

Intentó calmar sus necesidades bestiales mientras miraba a sus expresivos ojos color perlas, cuando ella reía con un caballero mayor y elegante.

 _¡Mía!_

Quería alejarla de cualquier hombre que le hablara, que la mirara. Ella era exquisita... y era suya.

Tenía demasiada piel expuesta; el top de su vestido, tipo halter se cruzaba detrás de su cuello y cubría sus pechos abundantes, pero dejaba una cantidad generosa de escote a la vista y sus hombros desnudos.

Necesitaba soltar su pelo largo y oscuro de su confinamiento, de ese estilo elegante, con clase, envuelto hacia arriba y ver si llegaba a su cintura. Necesitaba marcarla, hacerla suya para siempre. Se preguntó cuánto tiempo podría esperar. Mientras que el canoso hombre que conversaba con ella, extendió la mano para tocar su brazo desnudo, sintió que un gruñido bajo subía a su garganta.

Obviamente... el esperar no era una opción.

 **.**

Lo notó al momento en que él, entró en la habitación.

Era increíblemente alto y llevaba un esmoquin como ningún otro hombre en la habitación, la costosa prenda se ajustaba a su cuerpo musculoso perfectamente. Tenía un aura peligrosa, que golpeó justo en su estomago, enviando un escalofrío por su espalda.

Su claro cabello rubio era atractivo, revuelto en un estilo casual, movido por el viento que envió a sus rizos, que ella deseó cepillar hacia atrás, a caer sobre su frente.

Y la estaba mirando directamente a ella.

Hinata se movió incómoda en sus tacones de ocho centímetros. Los zapatos mataban sus pies y ella los odiaba. Suprimió el deseo de echar un vistazo a su reloj para ver cuánto tiempo faltaba, para que el evento terminara, y ella finalmente pudiera quitarse el calzado tortuoso. Ella era una veterinaria, no un miembro del jet-set.

Bebió un sorbo de su champán e intentó escuchar lo que decía el Sr. Yoshioska. No teniendo ninguna opción sino ser atenta, ella sonrió y escuchó mientras que él parloteaba sin cesar.

Cada persona aquí, podría ser un benefactor potencial para su santuario de vida silvestre. El refugio era todo para ella y subsistía totalmente de donaciones. Cada año éste era un evento temido por ella, pero era un acontecimiento necesario y ella tenía que poner un rostro agradable para atraer cada donación posible. El santuario lo necesitaba.

— Veo que Naruto Namikaze está aquí. — Mencionó casualmente el Sr. Yoshioska, mientras se movía un poco más cerca para mirar sus pechos. El anciano apenas había apartado su mirada, desde que la había interceptado, hace algunos minutos, porque estaba completamente obsesionado con sus senos.

Hinata se sorprendió con su comentario, era la primera cosa interesante que el hombre había pronunciado, desde que comenzó a hablar.

 _¿El señor Namikaze? ¿Está aquí?_

Nunca aparecía en estos eventos, a pesar de que era su principal donante. El misterioso millonario raramente vez acudía a cualquier acontecimiento social y ella estaba bastante sorprendida de que hubiera hecho acto de presencia este año.

— ¿Donde? — Le preguntó a Sr. Yoshioska con curiosidad. Los ojos del hombre mayor, de mala gana abandonaron sus senos para dirigirla hacia él.

Oh, Dios...

¿El Sr. Alto, Rubio y Magnífico era Naruto Namikaze?

Nunca había conocido a su mayor benefactor, pero ella siempre, de alguna manera se lo había imaginado como hombre dulce, mayor que amaba a los animales tanto como ella lo hacía. Excepto... que él no era mayor, y en este momento no parecía particularmente "dulce". Parecía un depredador en busca de un filete jugoso, crudo y bastante grande.

Sus ojos nunca se alejaron de ella, mientras que caminaba en su dirección con un paso grácil, que hizo que su corazón se acelerara mientras se acercaba. Se sentía atraída hacía él de una manera misteriosa, algo en que no podría poner absolutamente el dedo, pero la extraña química estaba definitivamente allí y era bastante inquietante.

Había muy pocos hombres que podrían hacer a Hinata Hyūga sentirse pequeña... pero este hombre lo hizo.

Con su metro ochenta de altura, y tacones de ocho centímetro, ella todavía tenía que subir la cabeza para mirarlo. Dios... él era enorme. Completamente sólido y alto. Sus ojos se encontraron cuando llegó a su lado, sosteniendo su mirada. Ella podría ahogarse en sus profundos ojos azules. Sabía que debería apartar la mirada… pero no podía.

— ¿Sra. Hyūga? Soy Naruto Namikaze. Es un verdadero placer finalmente conocerla...

La tenía totalmente cautivada.

* * *

 _¡Ulalaa! Con este hombre lobo... Diganme si merece la pena llevar adelante esta historia tan caliente y salvaje._ _Piénsenlo como... un "regalo" de Año Nuevo._

 _¡Ansío leer reviews!_

 _30.12.17_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto. La historias es de J. S. Scott._**

 _Está situado en un mundo alterno._

 _¡A disfrutar del placer! ;)_

* * *

 **...**

It's what you do, it's what you see

I know if I'm haunting you, you must be haunting me

It's where we go, it's where we'll be

I know if I'm onto you, I'm onto you

Onto you, you must be on to me

My haunted lungs, ghost in the sheets

I know if I'm onto you, you must be haunting me

My wicked tongue, where will it be?

 _Beyoncé - Haunted_

 _ **...**_

— ¿Sra. Hyūga? Soy Naruto Namikaze. Es un verdadero placer finalmente conocerla... — Le dijo en una profunda, baja e intima voz. Era como si no hubiera nadie más en la habitación.

Hinata se sacudió fuera su estupor. ¡Por amor a Dios! El hombre era su mayor donante y mantenía funcionando el santuario.

 _¡Deja de babear y saluda al hombre!_

— Sr. Namikaze, —Ella reconoció, tendiéndole la mano. — Me alegro de que haya podido venir. — Su voz era firme, desmintiendo su temblor interior. Gracias a Dios. Sus entrañas se podían estar derritiendo, pero ella necesitaba mantener una apariencia serena, un exterior alegre.

Él tomó su mano y en vez de sacudirle, se inclinó, dio vuelta a su mano y la llevó a su cara. Cerró sus ojos cuando parecía inhalar su olor, pasando su nariz a lo largo de su muñeca, lamiéndola fugazmente. Sus labios finalmente aterrizaron en su palma.

Oh... Mierda...

Debe haber sido raro, pero Hinata estaba prácticamente temblando, aturdida por la sensación de su lengua en su piel caliente.

Él soltó su mano a regañadientes, cuando ella la jaló.

— Necesito hablar con usted sobre mi donación, Sra. Hyūga. ¿Puedo tener un momento? — Le pidió educadamente pero con firmeza.

— Sí, por supuesto. Si nos disculpa Sr. Yoshioska. — Asintió con su cabeza al anciano caballero, que nunca notó el extraño comportamiento del Sr. Namikaze, porque sus ojos todavía estaba pegados a sus pechos. Él parecía decepcionado, pero no protestó, cuando ella se alejó con el Sr. Namikaze.

— Puede llamarme Naruto, y yo le llamaré Hinata. No seremos desconocidos por mucho tiempo. — Él le informó en un tono acortado, brusco. — Viejo pervertido, el bastardo... — masculló por lo bajo mientras le disparó una mirada cortante al Sr. Yoshioska. Agarró su mano firmemente y tiró impacientemente de ella lejos de su compañero, "admirador de pechos".

— ¿Usted quería hablar conmigo, Naruto? — Le preguntó mientras se tropezaba detrás de él, intentando mantenerse al paso de sus largas zancadas mientras que sus pies se tambaleaban en sus tacones. Ella caminaba generalmente con extrema precaución porque no acostumbraba a utilizar los tacones de aguja, pero su paso la hacía su parecer más bien un poco torpe.

Se mantuvo en silencio, mientras la empujó a uno de los cuartos de baño unisex en el vestíbulo, en medio de donde organizaron la cocina y el salón de baile. Cerró la puerta y la bloqueó detrás de él. Hinata lo miró boquiabierta al darse cuenta de donde estaban. El cuarto de baño era amplio pero él lo llenaba, haciendo que el espacio pareciera más pequeño. Dios... él olía tan bien.

— Naruto... ¿Que estamos haciendo aquí? — La voz de Hinata era suave y cuestionadora. Estaba aturdida y sus hormonas llameaban. Algo dentro de su cuerpo llamaba a este hombre. Él era un perfecto extraño... y sin embargo, no lo era.

— Es tranquilo, así que podemos negociar. Y no puedo esperar más para hacer esto. — Su voz de barítono vibró a través de su cuerpo, mientras bajaba su cabeza, su boca descendiendo para cubrir la suya, antes de que incluso pudiera tomar una respiración.

El poco aliento que tenía fue tomado, cuando sus labios aterrizaron en los suyos. Su beso no fue gentil o tierno. Él la capturó, tomando su boca posesivamente, mientras que sus manos vagaban ásperas sobre su cuerpo. Él la apoyó contra el mostrador del tocador y la fijó con su cuerpo, mientras sus manos se movían sobre ella, moldeando sus curvas, como un amante que proclamaba su propiedad. Su lengua estaba mojada, sedosa y caliente a su paso y se enredó con la suya.

Hinata sabía que debería estar luchando, pero algo dentro de ella quería que lo dejara dominarla y poseerla totalmente. Algo salvaje e indómito se apoderó de ella y sus brazos circundaron su cuello, cada fibra de su ser enfrentaba a su pasión feroz con necesidad primitiva.

Arrancó su boca de la de ella, jadeando mientras la mantenía fijada en el lugar, con su gran cuerpo y fuerza. Ella podía sentir su respiración desigual, caliente contra su oído, mientras jalaba el halter sobre su cabeza y descubría los pechos a su mirada hambrienta. Sus manos subieron para ahuecarlos mientras su boca agarró su pezón derecho, mordiéndolo ligeramente, lavándolo con su lengua.

Hinata gimió cuando su toque fue derecho a su centro, mojando sus bragas sin incluso moverse debajo de su cintura.

 _¿Qué infiernos...? No soy una mujer altamente sexual. No reacciono así._

¿Qué le sucedía? Ella estaba dejando que un extraño la sedujera en un cuarto de baño público, con centenares de gente fuera de la puerta.

Ella intentó, realmente intentó recomponerse, librarse de cualquier encanto que la mantenía bajo su control, pero su cuerpo ardiente la traicionaba. Ella nunca había perdido sus sentidos así, totalmente. Era como si estuviera atrapada en un feroz deseo animal, que no le permitía controlar su cerebro.

Naruto levantó su vestido hasta su cintura y la levantó sobre el tocador. Era espacioso y él la puso sobre el mostrador, extendida como una lasciva mujer, mientras sus manos recorrían sus muslos. Ella solo llevaba una tanga y medias negras hasta el muslo. Separó sus piernas, lamiendo la carne encima de sus medias, azotando la piel sensible con posesivos golpes. Ella luchó para mantener la cordura, pero lo único que quería era su boca en su coño dolorido. ¡Ahora!

Rodeada por los espejos del tocador, ella volteo su cabeza para mirar su propia cara, no reconociendo su cara sonrojada y los ojos salvajes como suyos. Sus ojos destellaban con una luz que la asustó, pero ella no podía luchar contra su necesidad, que la conducía a que él la tomara.

— Por favor, Naruto... — La súplica le salió como un sollozo ahogado, su deseo la golpeaba, hasta llevarla casi a la locura. Ella necesitaba su boca y su lengua en ella. Algo... cualquier cosa... para llevarse el dolor insoportable. Vio en el espejo como le arrancaba la tanga, el sudor se vertía en su piel, su cara torturada.

Naruto respiró profundamente y gruñó.

— Mía. Tu olor me vuelve salvaje. Tengo que probarte. Hacer que te vengas.

Hinata se retorcía con impaciencia, amando su intensidad y su tono salvaje, sus emociones que hacían juego con sus propias emociones.

— Sí, por favor.

Su naturaleza dominante la hizo estremecer, su ferocidad la conducía, necesitando entregarse a él completamente.

Ella gritó como su lengua resbaló exigente dentro de sus sensibles dobleces, lamiendo sus jugos mientras atacaba su coño. Él era agresivo y no mostraba ninguna misericordia, yendo abajo, en ella, con una violencia que sacudió su cuerpo y satisfizo su anhelo de ser tomada por él, sin restricciones. Su lengua la saboreo de abajo hacia arriba, como si saboreara cada pedazo de su esencia. Era intenso... demasiado... pero aún no era suficiente.

Los dedos de una mano buscaron su clítoris, ya que dos de su otra mano, empujaron dentro de ella. Se mordió el labio, intentando no gritar, todavía lo suficientemente cuerda para saber que la gente podría oírla. Pero ella perdía lentamente, cualquier contacto con la realidad, casi demasiado perdida incluso para igualar su cuidado. Mirándolo tomarla con tal abandono, llamado a sus inclinaciones salvajes, una parte de ella, que nunca había sabido que existía. Podía ver sus dedos desaparecer, suplicando por que entrara en su vacio canal y sacudiéndola mientras la llenaba, profundamente y a fondo, rastrillando sobre su punto G con cada duro empuje. Los dedos en su clítoris abrieron su pequeña capucha, dejándola en carne viva, para su lengua que la buscaba.

— Oh, Dios... Haz que me venga, Naruto. Por favor. — No le importaba quién pudiera oír su suplica apasionada. Hinata le necesitaba para saciar su cuerpo. Ella no podía permanecer en este estado elevado de deseo insatisfecho, sin perder su mente totalmente.

Sus dedos comenzaron a follarla mientras que él lamía su clítoris desnudo. Ella se retorcía, mientras él empujaba incluso más profundamente, frotándola ligeramente con movimientos rápidos de bombeo, que la tenían levantando sus caderas para encontrarlo, impacientes por cada posesión, cada tacto de su lengua caliente. Su cuerpo entero tembló y ella cerró los ojos. Su cuerpo estaba listo para venirse y no podía mirarlo más. Era demasiado. Estaba en sobrecarga por la sensación, lista para entrar en fusión total. Su lengua y sus dedos la acariciaron, aumentando su velocidad. Su intestino se apretó, cuando su orgasmo la golpeó con una fuerza asombrosa.

— Naruto, Naruto, Naruto... — Ella gritó su nombre cuando él mantuvo su clímax palpitando en ella, lamiendo la crema que extrajo de su cuerpo, con un gemido torturado.

Hinata recupero la cordura lentamente, su cuerpo tembló cuando Naruto se desabrochó los pantalones de su traje. Su rostro seguía serio cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los suyos. La levantó a una posición sentada sobre el tocador.

Podía sentir su deseo ardiente y su alma llamando a la de ella, para satisfacer su necesidad. Era casi como ser controlado por algo no muy humano... y definitivamente no natural... al menos, no para ella.

Hinata se deslizó del mostrador y fue sobre sus rodillas. El cuarto de baño tenía un piso de mármol y se sentía duro y frío en sus piernas, pero ella no lo reconoció realmente. Tenía que liberarlo. Tiró de su cremallera y bajó sus pantalones y boxer negros. Su magnífica polla saltó libre, hinchada y engrosada. Hizo que su corazón tronara y la necesidad instintiva se cerró de golpe para saciarlo.

— Chúpame, Hinata. — Él gruñó mientras atrajo su cabeza más cerca de su miembro grande y duro. Se vio obligada a obedecer, necesitando su placer, con una intensidad que la derribó.

Lamió la cabeza de terciopelo de su polla, saboreando el gusto de su pre-semen en su lengua. Ella podría sentir su urgencia, así que envolvió sus labios húmedos alrededor de él, tomando tanto de su falo grande como podía. Su mano se enroscó alrededor de la base cuando su boca lo envolvió. Él gruñó, un sonido bajo, gutural, mientras lo chupaba duro y áspero, tal y como ella sabía instintivamente, que él quería. Hinata no estaba segura de cómo lo sabía, solamente que era claro para ella, que Naruto lo quería crudo y salvaje, lo necesitaba exactamente de esta manera. Asió su cabeza y sus caderas bombearon en su boca mientras lo chupaba. Él tomó control, mientras que enroscó sus manos a través de su cabello, que caían hacia abajo y movió su boca ásperamente contra su polla.

— Chúpalo duro, Hinata. — Su voz era irregular y desigual.

Él era tan grande que su polla golpeaba su garganta y ella no podría tomarlo todo, pero su mano estaba húmeda y se deslizaba detrás de sus labios.

Todo el cuerpo de Naruto se puso tenso, mientras sus caderas pistoneaban en su boca. Ella sabía que iba al orgasmo y gimió alrededor de él, necesitando probarlo. Movió las manos de su cabeza, permitiendo que se separe, pero ella no se movió. Ella necesitaba saborear su gusto, su esencia. Naruto se vino con un aullido estridente, que envió escalofríos por su espina dorsal. Su semilla caliente, abrasadora fluyó por su garganta y ella lo tragó, feliz, disfrutando del calor y del gusto de él. Él era delicioso, degustando el sexo y el pecado, el poder y la furia. Hinata podía oír a Naruto jadear, mientras alejaba su boca de su polla. Ella quería conseguir que sus piernas temblorosas la levantaran y caminaran hacia una silla, así podría sentarse.

Tiró del cuello halter de su vestido detrás de su cabeza y alisó su falda sobre sus piernas. No sabía qué le sucedió a sus bragas, pero sabía que él las rasgó de todos modos.

Naruto se limpió en el fregadero y subió la cremallera de sus pantalones. Se acercó a ella con un paño húmedo caliente y ella no protestó, mientras que él se arrodilló para limpiar suavemente su cara y limpiar con dulzura entre sus piernas. Lanzó el paño detrás de él y aterrizó en el tocador sin un sonido.

Permaneció de rodillas y tomó sus manos en las suyas mientras le preguntó suavemente.

— Hinata... ¿tienes una idea de lo que eres? —Su cara ardía, enrojecida y ella estaba mareada y aturdida.

— ¿Una mujerzuela? — Le preguntó ella con una voz confusa, perdida. Ella acababa de tener el sexo más sobresaltado de su vida, en un cuarto de baño público con un extraño, y él ni siquiera la había penetrado. Las lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos, mientras que intentaba darle sentido a su comportamiento lascivo.

Naruto extendió la mano y le limpió las lágrimas, riéndose entre dientes suavemente.

— No, nena. No eres una mujerzuela. No es culpa tuya. Eres mi compañera. Te sientes atraída hacia mí, como yo me siento atraído hacia ti. Mi reacción es más fuerte, pero sientes los instintos de acoplamiento en menor medida. —

Hinata le lanzó una mirada perpleja.

— No entiendo...

Él suspiró.

— Soy un hombre lobo, Hinata. Un lobo cambiaformas. Eres mi compañera destinada. En alguna parte de tu ascendencia, debe haber habido un descendiente cambiaformas. Puede ser una raza extinta, pero tienes cierta sangre de cambiaformas. Es probablemente la razón por la que te atraen tanto los animales salvajes, sientes afinidad con ellos, aunque no tienes las habilidades de un cambiaformas.

 _Oh. Mi. Dios. El hombre está loco. ¡Es un loco delirante!_

Ella extrajo sus manos de las suyas y las cruzó sobre su pecho.

— Soy una veterinaria, Naruto. Amo a todos los animales. Soy un científico. No existe tal cosa como un "cambiaformas". —Naruto la miró con una expresión resignada. Hinata sintió un pulso de electricidad en el aire. En realidad la reconoció como un toque de magia, pero rechazó reconocer ese hecho.

 _Soy un científico, soy un científico..._

Un momento estaba mirando a Naruto y al siguiente segundo... a un gran lobo rojo-naranja. Sus ojos se abrieron como los platos y ella retrocedió.

Hinata tenía un saludable respeto por los lobos, y éste era un animal hermoso, era totalmente hermoso y alto, le llegaba casi hasta su pecho. Sus ojos eran de un rojo sangre profundos, y en ese momento, muy suplicantes. Se movió más cerca a ella, lentamente, empujando su suave pelaje contra sus brazos cruzados.

El corazón de Hinata golpeaba violentamente en shock, pero no pudo resistir al amante de los animales en ella. ¿Cuantas veces tendría la ocasión de acariciar a uno tan hermoso como este? Éste no era ningún híbrido, este era definitivamente todo un lobo, que probablemente pesaba alrededor de ciento ochenta libras. Enorme… incluso para un lobo normal.

Pasó sus manos sobre el suave pelaje de Naruto. Lo acarició, amando la sensación de su piel sedosa. Su cuerpo se retorció de placer por su atención.

¿Un hombre lobo? ¡Mierda! Ella no podría creer que era verdad, pero no podía negarlo. Acariciaba la prueba real.

El lobo se transformó al instante, nuevamente en Naruto, y sus manos terminaron arriba de su torso. Ella las apartó, asustada más del hombre que de la bestia.

— ¿Tienes conciencia humana mientras estás en forma de lobo? — Preguntó ella curiosamente. El científico y el veterinario en ella, necesitaban hacer preguntas.

— Sí. Mis instintos animales son fuertes, pero puedo pensar exactamente como lo hago como hombre, aunque tenga un instinto que me conduce a perseguir conejos a veces. — Él le dio una pequeña sonrisa, torcida. — Ahora que estoy bajo los efectos de los instintos de apareamiento, me temo que te veo como a mi presa y tengo el impulso incontrolable de perseguirte en forma humana. Te necesito para aparearme contigo, Hinata. No puedo tomarte a menos que estés de acuerdo.

— Naruto... estoy confundida. Esto ha sido demasiado para mí. Ni siquiera te conozco. — Su voz era suave, pero su expresión aturdida.

Ni siquiera había conseguido superar el hecho de que existieran los cambiaformas. No es que ella podría negarlo después de esa demostración, pero necesitaba... tiempo. Ella acababa de perder una vida de creencias, limpiadas en un momento.

— Tienes que decidirte, Hinata. No será una vida feliz para cualquiera de nosotros, si no lo haces. Si necesito presionar... presionaré.

— ¿Qué significa eso? — Sonaba sospechosamente como una amenaza, y a ella no le gustaban las amenazas.

— Significa que si decides no aparearte conmigo dentro de 5 días, yo estaré retirando mi financiación para tu santuario. — Le dijo con una voz práctica.

— No puedo hacerlo sin tu financiación, Naruto. Lo sabes. Ese santuario significa todo a mí. Pensé que significaba algo para ti también, puesto que donas una fuerte suma. — Su voz era una mezcla de cólera y de pánico.

— Tú significas más. Tienes una semana a decidir. — La voz dura de Naruto le dijo que él quiso decir lo que dijo. Él lo haría.

Hinata se levantó y lo miró a la cara, permaneciendo firme. Estaba enojada mientras lo miraba.

— ¿Me está chantajeando? Me entrego o pierdo mi santuario. ¿Qué clase de compañero eres?

— Te necesito y me necesitas. Espero que lo entiendas, una vez que te des cuenta que es lo mejor. — Le dijo simplemente.

— Eres un bastardo. — Las lágrimas de cólera fluían por su cara y ella quería abofetearlo. Apretó sus dedos en puños, para oponerse al impulso. Ella era una sanadora y sabía que lo lamentaría más adelante. No estaba en su naturaleza.

— Realmente nací de padres acoplados, pero entiendo porqué piensas que soy un pendejo. Una semana, Hinata. — Su voz se apago cuando él desapareció, su figura desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Ella seguía de pie allí en shock.

¿Qué acababa de suceder? Era como una pesadilla realmente mala, pero sabía que estaba despierta. Tenía preguntas, una cantidad infinita de cosas que quería preguntar, y él solo la había dejado.

— _No te dejé. Todavía podemos comunicarnos. Somos compañeros reconocidos. Podemos hablar. Simplemente es mejor si no estoy cerca de ti físicamente ahora. Tengo que admitir que no está ayudando a mucho. Tu olor esta incrustado en mi memoria, conmigo a pesar de que no estamos en la misma habitación._

¡Oh, mierda! ¿Él hablaba con ella mentalmente? ¿Qué demonios más no conocía?

 _Soy un científico, soy un científico..._

— No te estoy hablando. Estoy cabreada contigo. — Ella oyó su risa ligera antes de que el silencio cayera, dándole a entender que ahora sí quedó sola en su mente.

 _¡Maldito lobo manipulador!_

* * *

 _¡Feliz Año Nuevo!_

 _Para todos aquellos que me hicieron ver que valía la pena esta historia, ¡gracias! Y como "regalo" de Año nuevo, les subí la continuación, ya que se merecían más información sobre esta historia._ _(Aviso que esto los dejará HOT~)_

 _01.01.18_


End file.
